The instrument consists of an elongated case with angle meter at one end and an angle tuning disc at the other end. The instrument is a hand-held device for measuring angles, leveling or angle location. Mounted in the centre of the meter is a steel needle that points to a 90.degree. angle with respect to ground regardless of how the instrument is oriented in a vertical plane.